Videoconferencing and other forms of virtual collaboration allow the real-time exchange or sharing of video, audio, and/or other content or data among systems in remote locations. That real-time exchange of data may occur over a computer network in the form of streaming video and/or audio data.
In many videoconferencing systems, media streams that include video and/or audio of the participants are displayed separately from media streams that include shared content, such as electronic documents, visual representations of objects, and/or other audiovisual data. Participants interact with that shared content by using peripheral devices, such as a mouse, keyboard, etc. Typically, any gestures made by the participants without a peripheral device to highlight one or more portions of the shared content are not visible.